The Beginning Of The End
by TrappedDream
Summary: "Considering your fame, you of all people should know it from the experience that once answered, passion vanishes into nothing, and I would never do that to myself. I know how these work." Klaus/OC 2nd Installment of Oneshot Project


**A.N: Hey people! So, it's the second installment of this oneshot project, for all the people who said they wanted to see how Lily and Klaus met;) Thank you soo much also, for your interest in other oneshot and reviewing! Enjoy, and please don't forget to review! ;)  
**

******______****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental, nor do I own the title.**

******Also, special thanks go to ximenah for betaing this! :)**

* * *

Lily was about to lose her mind.

She had to admit, the court couldn't be imagined without gossips, but the arrival of the new lords and a lady, had taken it into a new level. In every corner she turned to, the ladies were whispering about one of the brothers, might it be Lord Elijah, Kol, or Niklaus.

It was not that they didn't deserve it. Heavens no, they were more than handsome. At least, as much as she could see. She had seen all of them, in different parts of court, always either flirting with ladies or talking to each other. Lord Niklaus had almost taken her breath away -along with dozens of ladies- but he had walked past them, barely acknowledging them.

Not that she had expected otherwise.

But sitting in the room while doing needlework and having to listen these endless gossips about who would like who the most was getting bothersome after a while.

Hence the loss of mind.

So, when they were let free for dinner, Lily let out a breath, placed her needlework into place and left the room. She felt like she needed some air just before dinner, but before she could reach outside, her brother Thomas stopped her.

"Hello, beautiful sister," he greeted her warmly. "Where are you going?"

Lily heaved a sigh. "Away from Margaret's constant argument about who is more handsome," she answered, making Thomas chuckle and draw her arm through his. "What about you?"

"I just went to see who I am matched with for the jousting."

"And?"

"And I think our sister will be pleased with my match."

Lily arched a brow, her hand playing with her necklace.

"Why is that?"

"I shall be Lord Mikaelson's rival in tournament."

She gave him a sideways glance. "Which one?"

"Lord Niklaus."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Oh," she muttered as they walked on a flagstone path, her heels echoing. "And you will be careful, will you not?"

"Do you think I would die in a tournament to miss my wedding?" he tried to smile and she looked up at him, her brows pulled into a worried frown.

"Don't joke about this."

"And you, do not worry about this, sister," Thomas touched her forehead to smooth away the frown. "Mother would not approve you to frown, it is hardly attractive in a lady."

Lily tried not to roll her eyes.

"Don't try to distract me, Thomas," she insisted. "You are going to be careful, aren't you? The wedding isn't causing you to get troubled much?"

Thomas shot her a glare.

"You mean the wedding, which will bind me to a woman that I do not love, but have to bear in order for our father to get richer? Of course not."

Lily dropped her glances to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"For yourself or me?"

Lily pulled back a little to study his features. "For both," she said quietly. "I know it will be my fate too. Mine, Margaret's, even Agnes' once she grows up. I'm sorry for all of us."

There it was, that feeling again. That certain feeling that kept rising inside her chest and made her breathless; that urge to run somewhere, anywhere.

"Have you ever wondered…" Thomas snapped her out of her gaze. "Would you be happier if you were a peasant?"

"A peasant?"

"Yes…" he trailed off. "Only with a farm. Not a worry about all these court flirtations, and power games and everything. Just a family of your own and your land…" he smiled slightly. "Free."

Lily stopped walking and let him imagine his ideal life, which was apparently away from there. She couldn't bring herself to ruin that image for him, nor to tell him they would never be free.

At least not in this life.

"No," she said in an inaudible voice. "I have never imagined myself like that."

He then shook his head, infamous court smile pulling at his lips almost in an instant.

"Let's go then, Lilybeth," he said, a fake cheer showing in his voice. "I'm starving!"

* * *

The queen and her ladies in waiting had taken their place under the big tent. The queen was wearing gold, and she looked so striking that Lily tried not to shield her eyes with her hand whenever she looked at her. She, on the other hand, was wearing very light pink, the color that her sister swore complimented her skin. The sunlight warmed the back of her neck, and she smiled as she watched the tournament, chatting with her sister.

"Thomas is matched with Lord Mikaelson, isn't he?" her sister Margaret whispered to her and Lily nodded.

"They must come any time now."

Margaret elbowed her, taking her attention off the field to her.

"Do you see him?"

"See who?"

"Lord Elijah!" she whispered impatiently and Lily's eyes searched the crowd.

"Where?"

"Right over there!" she hissed and nodded at another tent. Lily looked through the crowd again, finally her eyes finding him.

"I wonder why he is not with his brother."

"I thought you said it yourself that they did not spend so much time together," Lily muttered to her. "Maybe they do not like each other much."

"They are brothers, aren't they?"

Lily shrugged slightly, and at the same time one of the lords turned his head to look at them, nodding at Margaret.

Margaret smirked.

"He acknowledged me."

"As if you did not know he'd acknowledge you," Lily taunted softly. "Everybody acknowledges you, Maggie."

It was true also. Her sister was very beautiful and flirty, and it hadn't escaped the attention of the courtiers. A lot of men admired her, and she never turned any of them down, but sometimes got too close to them, which caused some rumors to arise.

Lily felt the jealousy rising within her stomach again, the roots of which reached to their childhood. She had tried her hardest to keep it buried deep within, but the constant admirers made it very hard to do so.

_Things are the way they are_, Lily thought, trying to focus on something else. _Everybody likes her, it's not like me getting jealous will change it_.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard people cheering and raised her head. Her brother and his rival had mounted to their horses, their armors shining in the sunlight. She could see neither of their faces, since their helmets were covering them.

Both men saluted the queen, and Lily smiled at her brother as he rode away. There was a trumpet blast and both horses galloped towards each other, lances pointed at the approaching rival. When they finally clashed, Lily saw that the force of Lord Niklaus' lance had made her brother fall from his horse and he hit the ground, not moving.

She stopped the scream that was threatening to leave her lips at the last moment and took a step to leave the tent, but then turned away in haste and dropped a curtsy.

"Your Majesty, if I may-?" her voice was shaking with horror and the queen nodded slightly.

"You may go and see if he's alright."

She darted from the tent and ran until she reached him, her heart beating in her ears. She kneeled beside him as his squire took off his helmet, tears of fear filling her eyes.

"Thomas!"

His eyes fluttered open and he grimaced, coughing. Lily let out a relieved breath, placing a hand over her chest.

"God be praised…" she whispered, as Thomas tried to sit up.

"I'm all right."

A relieved laugh rose from her chest. "I thought you were dead!"

"You have quite an imagination then," he retorted and Lily watched two men helping him to his feet, then looked around, the man in armor catching her eye. Lord Niklaus took off his helmet, a smile on his lips as he looked at them, then the audience.

Lily couldn't help but to think that his smile was too wicked for being just a simple tournament's winner, but shook her head and focused on her brother again, as they took him to another tent to check his wounds. She hesitated for a second, then walked towards the tent, but didn't go in, as it wasn't seen appropriate.

She tried not to pace in front of the tent, and stood very still, watching the tournament continue.

"A man who is loved by his lady this much should think twice before putting himself in danger, don't you agree?"

She spun around and held her breath, then dropped her glances and sank into a curtsy.

"My lord."

"My lady," he said, a small smile playing on his lips. "My apologies for causing you discomfort."

For one single moment, Lily felt her mind completely going blank, and then managed to smile as well.

"He is all right, my lord," she said inaudibly. "I'm certain he will be grateful for your concern."

"I would hate to separate two lovers," he said, with a hint of mocking in his voice. Lily gawked at him.

"Oh no- we-" she paused and let out a short laugh. "My Lord, I'm afraid you're misinformed, Thomas is my brother."

Lord Niklaus tilted his head to the right. "Your brother?"

Lily nodded, then dared to steal a quick glance at him, and dropped her gaze to the ground once again, her heart beat getting faster. He looked even more handsome when he was close.

A man left the tent and Lily's attention turned to him almost immediately.

"There are no broken bones, my lady, you can go in and see him if you wish."

Lily felt a smile warm her face. "Thank you," she said as the man walked away and turned to Lord Niklaus.

"Lord Niklaus," she said softly, in an attempt to say goodbye, but he stopped her.

"Would you be so kind as to give me your name, my lady?"

Lily gulped, she could just swear her heartbeat could be heard and she hesitated for a second. Her mind wandered off to countless stories she had heard about, but then, she dared to raise her glances once again, looking into his blue eyes.

"Lilybeth," she said faintly, then swept a curtsy and entered the tent, trying to calm down her heartbeat.

* * *

"She is a nightmare."

"She's not that bad, Thomas," Lily sighed and Thomas made a face.

"Yes, she is."

"You'll grow to like her," she said stubbornly. "Everyone does."

"I'd like to hear you talk when father arranges your marriage," he muttered and Lily's stomach flipped. "When they make you marry some kind of Duke…"

Lily shut her eyes for a second, then gulped and opened them.

"I know it's hard for you," she muttered and Thomas snorted.

"Do I ask for too much, Lilybeth?" he asked impatiently. "I want my wife to be the woman that I love, that will make me look forward to go back to my home. Not some kind of nightmare who is marrying me because her father is wealthy."

Lily let out a weak laugh. "You know, whoever father makes me and Margaret marry to, they might think the same of us?"

"Well, those men will have more wealth than us."

Lily poked him and he laughed. "But, I'm certain that no man would think that about you," he winked at her. "Until he gets to know you better."

"Maybe I should become a nun."

Thomas raised his brows. "Right…"

Lily shrugged stubbornly and sat down to the edge of the river, dipping her hand in the water.

"It's not some kind of game, it's your life. My life," she heaved another sigh, but then forced herself to smile. "You know what Thomas, maybe we judge too quickly. Maybe she's the love of your life, and you don't know yet."

"You always have to be the romantic one, don't you?" he smiled sadly and then it faded away when he saw someone over her shoulder, narrowing his eyes. Lily followed his glances and her heartbeat got faster immediately. Lord Niklaus, Kol and Elijah were walking in the gardens as well. When Niklaus' eyes found her, his lips curled into a smile and she smiled as well, then turned her head.

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

Lily shrugged silently, trailing her hand in the water.

"What is happening between you two?"

"Nothing," she said softly, and pulled her hand back from the water, then started ripping some flowers from the ground.

"Lilybeth."

"I mean it," she raised her head to look him in the eye. "I'm not a fool, Thomas. I know how to behave."

"It's not your behavior that worries me, but the feelings he might awake inside you."

Lily shook her head slowly. "I wouldn't dare," she muttered, her hair covering her face as she tied the flowers to each other.

"But?" he insisted and she heaved a sigh.

"But nothing. I'm not like Margaret, Thomas," she said. "I don't- I can't-" she stopped herself. "I know what may happen and what not."

"Well, that's good. I do not like him."

"Because he beat you in the tournament?"

Thomas glared at him, and she reached out and placed the flower chain on his head, then laughed brightly. "Don't you look dashing…"

He made a face, and then a boy approached them.

"Sir?" he said. "Your father sends for you."

Thomas turned to Lilybeth with a grimace on his face. "Probably about my happy day…." he said. "See you inside?"

"Mm hm."

He placed the flower chain on her head and walked away. She threw a flower to the water, murmuring a song,

"May I join you?"

She didn't even need to turn her head to recognize the owner of the voice, but she did it anyways. Lord Niklaus was watching her, with a sly smile on his face. She looked around.

"I-I was just about to go inside-"

"I can escort you when you do."

Lily tried not to smile and returned her gaze to the river.

"Will your brothers not mind, my lord?"

He waved a hand dismissively. "They will live."

She tried to calm her heartbeat down and he smirked as if he could hear it. Lily took the little chain from the top of her head and started picking at it.

"So, what are you doing outside?"

"I was hoping I would see you," Niklaus answered and Lily dropped her glances, then peeked up at him through her eyelashes for a second.

"Lord Niklaus-"

"Klaus," he corrected her and she tried to suppress a smile.

"Lord Klaus," she emphasized. "I- I'd better go inside before they wonder where I am…" She stood up and he did the same. "It's a little cold-"

"Lily-" he blocked her way and she took a step back, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I want to see you privately."

She blinked a couple times and narrowed her eyes, her demeanor changing completely. She frowned, her back straight.

"My lord, I'm afraid it's not possible," when she talked, her voice was distant and he raised his brows, looking completely surprised as he eyed her up and down.

"What?"

"I would rather not throw my life away only to fulfill your passion," she said as cold as she could dare, and he recovered quickly, taking a step towards her.

"What if I told you it was not only passion I feel, for you?"

A sad smile crossed Lily's lips. "Then I would tell you that you do not need to insult my intelligence just because I turned you down," she paused. "Considering your fame, you of all people should know it from the experience that once answered, passion vanishes into nothing, and I would never do that to myself. I know how it works."

"Lily-"

"And no offense, but you seem like exactly the type of man that may scare me."

"_May _scare you?"

"I would be trapped..." Lily shook her head slightly. "Whether by you, or my family, or by my own conscience. So, do forgive me if I refuse you," she walked past him, and then stopped and turned around.

"But I think I have heard my brother talking about a bawdy house down the river," she said calmly. "You might find the answer you're looking for there," she dropped a curtsy. "I wish you a good day, my lord," she said and walked to the court without a single glance back, leaving him there completely shocked.


End file.
